During the Phase I contract, the contractor has developed methodology to produce pure delta-9-THC from NIDA grown cannabis plant material. Under Phase II, the purification of crude cannabis extract will be optimized to produce high yield of purest form of delta-9-THC. The contract also requires that the contractor develop methodology to produce GMP (good manufacturing practice) grade product in highest possible yield using NIDA grown cannabis plant materials, and produce and provide final product to NIDA.